


Could've Been My Happy Ever After~ LevYaku

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Anson Seabra Song, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Model Haiba Lev, Nekoma, Post-Time Skip, Rebound, Unrequited Love, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, depressed Haiba Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Could have been my happy ever afterLiving like we're in a fairy taleBut you and me were more like a disasterI should have known.Based on the song Robin Hood by Anson SeabraIn which, Lev falls in love with Yaku and has a toxic relationship.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

I was never his favorite person. I knew that. So why did I fall so hard? Why did I care so much? Why couldn’t I just accept that fact that he doesn’t even like me as a friend? Why can’t I get over it? Why can’t I get over him? 

When I first came in, I was treated like part of the team. Of course, I sucked so I needed extra help. He helped me receives. Nothing else. He was the best on the team so of course he had to help. No one else wanted to help either. He would always check up on me and correct me or tell me if I’m doing it right. It made me feel good to hear it from him. Of course, it meant nothing to him. I’m just another team member. Nothing more, nothing less. 

When we started hanging out after practice, I thought I made progress. I got kicked around for my jokes but you knew they were jokes. Or, I think you did. We joked around a lot and played around. Kuroo and Kenma came too. The whole team did sometimes. I liked it best when it was just you and me. You didn’t though. You always wanted Kuroo and Kenma to be there too. I couldn’t take a hint though. I thought it was because you didn’t want to be exclusive. Maybe that’s the truth. Maybe you were just tying to include everyone. But even when I asked for just us, you declined. You didn’t want that. And I was dumb. I said it was okay. I said maybe next time. There was no next time.

We won a game and you gave me a hug. I almost died. It was so cute and it meant to so much to me. It didn’t to you. You went around hugging everyone. I was too shocked and flustered to care. You saw it as a friendly gesture. I saw it as more. I’ve never been the smartest. I just didn’t take myself to be oblivious. I wish I was smarter. I wish I could take a hint. But I didn’t. I saw it as something more. I thought you felt the same. But then I saw it...

I didn’t mean to walk in on you. I was late and I needed to grab my stuff from the club room. I didn’t even bother knocking. I didn’t think I would see that though. As soon as I opened the door, I slammed it back shut. I couldn’t let you see me now. Not with a flustered face. Not with trembling lips. Not with tears in my eyes. Not while I’m venerable. So I ran. I could hear you screaming. I didn’t care. I ran. And ran. And ran. All the way home.

You weren’t the one to come see me. Instead, I had to face Nishinoya. He’s not the most intimidating but I was scared. I would rather have spoke to you. But apparently you didn’t want to see me. That was when I clicked. Nishinoya explained it all. Not the best explanation and it didn’t make much sense. It did explain why you didn’t want to see me though. Why would you want to see the person who caught you kissing your best friend in the locker room? Nishinoya explained that he rejected you after the kiss. I know that must hurt. But what hurts more is what he said after that. He said that you called me your kid brother. You said that if you lost me, it would be like losing a little brother. You thought I was homophobic. I’m not. I’m homosexual. But you thought of me as a kid brother. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

  
  


It hurt a lot when you graduated. Everything was sorted out. You even gave me permission to call you Nii-Chan. You said I’m your kid brother. That’s way worse than friend zone. It’s possible to come back from friend zone. I can’t come back from brother. It’s too far in. Too far away from what I want. When the third years were gone, things changed. Kenma changed a lot too. Kenma was quieter. He didn’t become captain like he should’ve. He spent most of his time on his phone texting either Kuroo or Hinata. He didn’t talk with me as much. I was alone. 

You stopped texting me by the time I made it to college. I was going to become a model with my sister. You didn’t really care. You were on your way to win Nishinoya’s heart. Nishinoya was single for a little bit so you made it your plan. You swore to win him. And I encouraged you. I want you to be happy. No matter how much I’m hurting. So I went to school and watched you and Nishinoya get super close. The next time I got a call or text was when Nishinoya got back together with Asahi. That’s when I started to realize. I’m just a rebound. Not even. I’m just used to feel better. Because you know I will make you feel better. That’s all you use me for. It’s all I’ll ever be to you. But do I stop it? No. I let it go on. For you. And for the little bit of hope inside me. 

  
  


When I finally get a big job, you are in the big leagues. We start getting closer again. Everything is just like high school. We don’t hang that much though because of work. Every once and a while you will complain about being single. You flirt with me when you are drunk. It’s not real though. I know you feel nothing. Because at the end of the day, you still want Nishinoya and I’m just your kid brother. That’s all I will ever be. No matter how hard I try. But that hope is still inside me. It always will be. 

  
  


When it finally happens, I’m depressed and lonely. You ask me out. No reasoning. No attraction. “Just to try it out.” You said. And I was lonely. I was depressed. I needed someone. Anyone. And you took it. You took the small hope inside me and made it grow again. It grew so big. I said yes. We went out. We started dating. We didn’t see each other too much because of work though. When we did see each other, all you wanted was sex. I knew you were just horny. I was too. But I thought there might be something inside it. Anything. I hoped and prayed. I wanted something to come out of this. I wanted it to work. I wanted to be with you. And you said the same thing. For weeks. Months. And I took it. I believed it. I believed you. 

  
  


It hurt a lot the day you said we had to break up. “I don’t like you.” That’s all you said. You let yourself out of the apartment. You never came back. You left me to break. And I did. The depression. The loneliness. It was all there. It hadn’t ever left but it was numbed by you. Now that you were gone, it intensified. My sister moved in because I couldn’t take care of myself. You lived your life though. You were fine. It was like nothing happened. We never happened. And you thrived. On T.V it showed you with some new guy. It wasn’t Nishinoya this time. It was Atsumu Miya. You met on the National team and somehow fell in love. That’s what you said. You said it was love at first sight. It seemed like our relationship. Actually, it was just like ours. Maybe I’m just not as good as him. Is he better at sex? Is that why you left me? I wouldn’t know. You blocked me on everything. I had nothing anymore. You were the last thing and you were gone. Now I was just a stone cold figure that posed for pictures. That’s all I can do now. It’s all I will do. 

  
  
  


“Looking back on it, I should’ve seen it. I should’ve seen it all. I had all the hints and signs but I didn’t care. I tried to keep it and I know that was wrong. I think that’s what led me down this path. What led me here.” I say and they clap for me. “That was very good. That’s all for today. We will see you all next week.” I get up and my sister is waiting outside for me. My expression is still blank after telling it all. I go every week and nothing changes. I’m still empty. “Are you sure we can’t do medication?” She asks and I shake my head. Medication isn’t real. It’s fake and I don’t want that. I already had a fake relationship and that hurt so fake feelings won’t do either. That’s how I feel anyways. Not that it matters. When we get home, Alisa puts me into my bed. “Just rest a bit. You had modeling all night and now this.” She tells me. I nod and lay down. I need rest. I haven’t slept in days it feels like. I close my eyes for a minute before the someone knocks on the door. I can hear Alisa open it and talk with someone. I don’t know who but I don’t really care right now. I just want to fall asleep. I let my eyes droop closed and slowly drift off. 

I wake up to laughing in the living room. When I walk out, Alisa is sitting with someone at the table. At first I can’t see but as soon as I see the hair I know who it is. “What do you want Kuroo?” I ask and I hear the hyena laugh. “That’s no way to treat your senpai!” “I’m treating you the same as I did in high school.” I tell him and he laughs again. “Actually, I was going to give you something.” He says, getting up. He walks over and hands me a card. “What’s this?” I ask and he smirks, “Open it.” I open it and read through, my eyes widening. I smile and look up at Kuroo excitedly. “Kuroo! I’m so happy for you!” I say and he smiles, “I know, I know. I’m the best.” “I’ll definitely make it.” I tell him and he smiles, “thank you. I’ll make sure to tell Kenma too.” I nod, “I didn’t even know you guys were dating. When did that start?” I ask and he chuckles, “well I sorta skipped the dating part and instead of a confession, I proposed.” He tells me. I facepalm and laugh, “he said yes to that?” I laugh and he laughs along, “He rejected me three times!” We laugh together and celebrate Kuroo’s marriage. I knew Kuroo was someone I could call a friend. He wasn’t there when I needed him most. He wasn’t there. But I know he’s still a friend. He’s here now. He was busy with his own things but after it all, he came back. He asked about me and he knew about the Yaku thing. Everyone did at this point. It was nice catching up with him though. Kenma was celebrating with Hinata of course so I won’t see them until the wedding. Kuroo mentioned Yaku would be there but I don’t care. I won’t worry about it until the day comes. For now, I can be happy. I can be happy that I’m moving on. I’m trying to get better. I am not fully alone. No matter how much I want to be. I’m getting better. I know I am. I just hope that doesn’t change when I see Yaku next.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


The wedding is beautiful. I mean, of course it is. It’s Kuroo and Kenma’s wedding. They are both rich so now they are just double rich. They must’ve spent a lot on this though. It’s so beautiful and there are so many people and it’s huge. The colors are red and white. Reminds me of high school. I mean, I’m sure that’s what they were going for. I haven’t seen Yaku around yet, thank god. I did see Atsumu once though. He was getting drinks for two. I’m guessing him and Yaku. I’m trying not to care though. I think it’ll be better if I forget about him and stop wanting him. He was what caused a lot of pain in my life. Still, if I saw him now and he asked me to dance. . . I would say yes in a heartbeat. 

  
  


The first dance of the night was beautiful. Kenma may have looked like he was going to puke but he still went along with it. He’ll be happy about it later. I watch as people crowd the dance floor and dance their problems away. When I see him, my heart stops. On the dance floor, is Yaku. Dancing with him are two people. Sugawara and Atsumu. I didn’t expect to see Sugawara dancing with him. Atsumu was no surprise but Sugawara. I thought he knew what happened with us. Maybe he only heard Yaku’s side. I watch them dance and hear a familiar voice behind me. “Just one dance!” they yell. “Fine.” I look to my side and see Hinata pulling Kageyama with him to the dance floor. “Hey Lev!” Hinata waves. I wave and smile. “Wanna come dance with us?” Hinata asks. Kageyama looks uncomfortable so I shake my head, “You two go have fun.” I tell him. Hinata smiles and pulls Kageyama away. When I turn back to the dance floor, Yaku is gone. 

I make my way outside for some air. I never liked too crowded places. They make me feel awkward. I watch the stars and regret not grabbing a glass of champagne. I hear the door open behind me but I ignore it. As soon as I hear the sigh next to me I know who it is. “What do you want, Yaku?” I turn towards him and he smiles, “That’s no way to greet your senpai.” I shake my head and head towards the door. “Wait!” Yaku calls. He grabs my wrists and I pull away. “What? What do you have to say to me?” He frowns and sighs, “Listen… I’m sorry. I was in the wrong for what I did back then. I’ve been thinking though. . .” I turn back around and grab the door handle. “Wait!” “What? You think we should try again? You want to hurt me again? Is that the game you are playing? It’s not fun. Stop playing with us. All of us.” I yell. Yaku shrinks away and shakes his head, “I wasn’t going to. . .” I sigh and open the door and head back inside. I need to get drunk or go home. 

  
  


I end up getting drunk. Kuroo found me and had champagne. We drank and danced and laughed and celebrated everything. Then things started getting blurry. I started getting reckless. I started a fight. With who? I can’t remember their face. About? No clue. The only thing I have is the memory of Yaku yelling and jumping in front of me before I hit them. Now, I’m here, with Yaku, in some random hotel. 

I don’t want to wake him. I should. I need to know what happened. I should leave too. I don’t know what I did. I don’t want to get in any more trouble than I already am in. I get out of bed and shower. Lucky for me, we didn’t have sex. When I’m out of the shower, Yaku. He seems empty. His expression is cold. I can’t read a thing. I sit down next to him and he sighs. “Do you remember anything?” he asks and I shake my head. “Can you tell me?” I ask and he nods. “If you want to leave after this that’s fine.” Yaku tells me. I nod and prepare myself for the story. 

* * *

I started getting reckless and sad again. I forgot I was a depressed drunk. I went to Atsumu to fight him. “Why are you with him?” I yell and Atsumu seems confused. “You took him from me. He left me for you.” I say and he frowns, “Let me explain.” He walks towards me but I push him away. “I don’t want to hear it. I already know.” Yaku pushes through the crowd, to my side. “Lev, you drank too much. Come sit down.” I shake my head and move towards Atsumu. Sugawara is in the way now. “No fighting.” he says. I’m much taller and probably stronger. I push him out of my way and Daichi catches him. I run towards Atsumu but Yaku jumps in the way. I stop. I won’t touch him. I won’t. Yaku grabs my hands and guides me away. “Why don’t we talk?” 

We left the party. Yaku got us this hotel room to talk. “I’m sorry.” Yaku says. I nod. I don’t know how else to respond. “I was never with Atsumu. It was just a rumor.” Yaku explains. I shake my head and try to deny it. “It was on the news.” I say and he nods. “It was. To make someone jealous.” I tilt my head and he sighs, “At first, I thought it was to make Nishinoya jealous. After all the time, I thought I still wanted him.” he explains, “But then I realized I wanted someone else.” I sigh and can feel tears in my eyes. “Don’t finish.” I say and he frowns, “Okay.” Then we went to sleep. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Nothing too bad.” Yaku says. I don’t think he gets it though. I made a bad impression on everyone. I’m not good with people but I would prefer for them to like me. I shake my head and sigh, “I’m an idiot.” Of course, that’s not the only thing I’m upset about. I know who Yaku was talking about. I know who he meant. I wish it wasn’t though. It would’ve been easier. I was so close. So close. To being done. And if this happens it will start all over again. I can’t even confirm that it’s the truth. He could be taking advantage of me. I shake my head and can feel tears form. “Don’t answer. Just call when you are ready to answer.” Yaku tells me. I nod and get up to leave. 

  
  


I talked to Alisa. I talked to the group. I talked to everyone I could. I got the same answer. ‘I don’t trust it but follow your heart.’ I don’t know where my heart is leading me though. I don’t think it’s smart. No, I know it’s not smart. But I still feel something. It’s still there. It hasn’t left and it probably never will. But I can move on. It can still be there if I move on. I can go on with it still there, right? I sigh and press the call button. I gave it a month. I thought. I thought a lot. I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do. But I’ve waited long enough. The phone rings 5 times before he answers. “Yaku. It’s Lev.” I say. “Oh. Did you have an answer?” he asks. 

  
  


“Mhm. I thought about it a lot.”

  
  
  


“So what do you say?”

  
  
  
  
  


“I-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
